Moonflower reads: Starkit's Prophecy!
by Moonflower-Resident of SDTAC
Summary: Yes, it one of those. Now come on this stupid and grammatically incorrect adventure. Let's just hope I don't get a concussion in the middle of the story! DISCLAMER: I (thankfully) do not own Starkit's prophecy! That goes all to xdarkrosesx! Phew! All Flames Welcome! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Moonflower here! Another story, I know. I'm doing a commentary of the most famous warriors fanfic out there! Starkit's Prophecy! Bold-Underline is me!**

ALLIANCES  
><strong><span>No spell check? If you had spell check, that wouldn't be misspelled...<span>**  
>ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz<br>**Okay...I'll try...I guess**  
>btw its set afte rsunset so<br>**I'm not even going to start...**  
>ThunderClan<br>**Holy crap, she spelled something right**  
>Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt<p>

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**WHAT?! When did this happen?**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat

**Ahh hem. I believe they were Foxpaw and Icepaw a few lines ago...**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

**I think Firestar went insane**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

**She broke her back didn't she?**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

**Thats uhh a very manly uhh name. *snickers***

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

**What?**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

***Facepaw***

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

**But Starkit's still a- never mind *sighs***

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

**Yay! Maybe Netflixkit can come here next!**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

***eyes widen and steam comes out of ears* LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed

**KILL IT WITH FIRE BEFORE IT LAYS EGGS! *Grabs flamethrower***

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

**? He-cat? WTF!**

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

***Epic Facepaw* *mutters* Some peoples children...**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

**There are no words...**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

**NO DUH!**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

**A/N: That's it for today! Now excuse me while I bang my head repeatedly with a frying pan!**


	2. Chapter 2: Clans on drugs

**A/N: I'm back! Just to let you guys know, I have school so you will probably not get updates right away.**

* * *

><p>Chpater 1: Prolouge<p>

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

***sarcasm* I wonder who that is?**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly!

"Its about StarKit!" A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

** I'm guessing those cats are not important enough to be actually be mentioned.**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in m review!

**Ummm... No. How are you 13 again?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin<p>

**Starkit! That's illegal! **

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

***groans* **

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

**HER MOM IS MADE OF BUTTER!? LET'S EAT HER!**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

**Yes, it is the day, the Clans go insane! Starting with Firestar!**

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was.

**When did cats ever start calling their mother 'Mom'?**

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

**Squell: The "cousin" to a squeal. Much more high pitched.**

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

**How can you flick?**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

**Why would they? She's thinks she is in-charge all the time**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different!

**Yes it does you idiot!**

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down.

**She's an apprentice already? And why is Firestar on a leg?!**

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

***Sarcasm* I didn't see that coming! **

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

**Of course they did.**

Firehert liked her shoulder. He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

**He liked her shoulder...O.o**

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

**They were prod... 0.o**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean?

**Do I detect sarcasm or you just that stupid?**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk

**Please do! Maybe I'll forget this story!**


End file.
